Asylum Seekers
__NOEDITSECTION__ 'Characters' * Hamish 'Options' 'Cunning Alignment Quest' Should you select the Cunning option, the following Sworn Sword Quest will activate: 'Actions' 'Success' Sworn Sword dispersed food among the grateful refugees. They quickly moved along to King's Landing, clearing the road for your passage. Sworn Sword gave rotting food to the refugees and told them it was safe to eat. The duped travelers moved along, clearing the road for your passage. Sworn Sword threw coins into the mud, prompting a stampede of refugees clamoring for the money. While they were distracted, you rode past their blockade. Sworn Sword escorted the refugees, who were grateful for the protection en route to King's Landing. With the road cleared, you continued on your journey. Sworn Sword and your guards encircled the refugees. Intimidated by the show of force, they fled and cleared the road for your passage. Sworn Sword helps you make camp by the road to wait out the refugees' blockade. They quickly gave up and cleared the road for your passage. 'Failure' Sworn Sword is unable to convince the refugees to allow passage. Things could get ugly soon... (Must Retry; +1 Wound) 'Old Ways Alignment Quest' Should you select the Old Ways option, the following Sworn Sword Quest will activate: 'Actions' 'Success' You kicked your steed and charged through the refugees with Sworn Sword, breaking their blockade and clearing the path for your passage. You sent Sworn Sword to summon the City Watch of King's Landing. Fearing trouble with the law, the refugees left and cleared the road for your passage. You and Sworn Sword paid passing travelers to attack the refugees' blockade. The battle was chaotic, but the road was ultimately cleared for your passage. Sworn Sword blockaded the path while you reminded the refugees that they best hurry to avoid starvation. The refugees cleared the road for your passage. You and Sworn Sword told the hungry refugees to cease their blockade and hurry for the food in King's Landing. The refugees gave up and cleared the road. Sworn Sword stole the refugees' food while you fed the morsels to your horse. The starving refugees fled, clearing the road for your passage. 'Failure' Sworn Sword is unable to convince the refugees to allow passage. Things could get ugly soon... (Must Retry; +1 Wound) 'No Alignment Quest' Should you select the No Alignment option, the following Sworn Sword Quest will activate: 'Actions' 'Success' Sworn Sword rode through the blockade and struck down the few refugees who stood their ground. You passed through quickly and continued on your journey. Sworn Sword paid nearby travelers to attack the refugees' blockade. The battle was chaotic, but the way was ultimately cleared for your passage. Sworn Sword threatened the refugees' children, prompting them to flee and break their blockade. With the road cleared, you continued on your journey. Sworn Sword pretended to run around the blockade, luring the refugees away while you rode safely by them on the cleared path. Sworn Sword set fire to brush along the road. The smoke choked the refugees while the flames forced their retreat, clearing the path before you. Sworn Sword set out to ransack the refugees' abandoned homes. Fearing for their belongings, they promised to clear the road for your journey home. 'Failure' Sworn Sword is unable to convince the refugees to allow passage. Things could get ugly soon... (Must Retry; +1 Wound)